Please, Love Me! REMAKE
by Rheacho
Summary: Sungmin seorang guru di sekolah terfavorit harus merasa tidak nyaman dalam mengajar di tahun ajaran baru. Ia merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang./KyuMin/YAOI/Summary GAGAL/TYPO/NEWBIE. R n R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Love Me!**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah milik Haruko Kurumatani tapi FF ini adalah REMAKE milik saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Akhir – akhir ini aku merasa seseorang memandangi seluruh tubuhku."

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku melaksanakan semua rutinitasku sebagai seorang Songsaengnim di salah satu Sekolah populer di Seoul. Aku sangat menikmati kegiatanku yang baru setahun ini aku lakukan. Menjadi seorang Songsaengnim tidak terlalu buruk untukku. Tapi semua itu berubah saat ada tahun ajaran baru. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang sering memperhatikanku. Entah apa atau siapa, aku tak tau.

"Baiklah hari ini cukup sampai disini. Songsaengnim akan membagikan hasil ujian kalian kemarin. Mulai dari yang terendah. Jika nama kalian di panggil, tolong untuk maju kedepan."

Aku mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid yang memiliki nilai rendah. Tidak aneh kepada anak – anak yang ku sebutkan, karena mereka memang kurang memperhatikan pelajaranku. Tapi ada yang aneh...

Hanya ada satu murid yang tidak mengisi lembar jawabannya. Cho Kyuhyun...

Ia tak menjawab satu pun soal ujiannya. Padahal ia termasuk dalam hitungan anak yang memiliki IQ diatas 100 tapi di saat pelajaranku, ia sama sekali tak menjawab soalnya. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Dengan wajah datarnya ia berjalan kearahku ketika namanya di panggil. Menatapku tajam dan dingin. Aku sedikit takut melihat onyx hitam milik anak itu.

"Hmm.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Ada yang ingin Songsaengnim bicarakan denganmu. Datanglah keruanganku seusai sekolah nanti. Kau mengerti alasannya, bukan ?"

"Sungmin Songsaengnim..." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba dengan tangan terangkat dan wajah mendekat untuk meraih wajahku.

Ia menempelkan ibu jarinya di ujung bibirku. Mengelusnya lembut dan berbisik pelan.

"Ada debu di bibirmu Songsaengnim.."

Langsung saja aku menyingkirkan tangannya yang menempel di bibirku dan menghapus debu itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku melihatnya tersenyum tadi. Senyuman yang begitu lembut dan pertama kali aku melihatnya. Huh! Apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Be-begitu ya... Gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi, kembalilah ke bangkumu."

Anak yang aneh. Benar – benar aneh. Tapi ia cukup tampan untuk kalangan namja seumurannya. Ia memiliki kesan misterius dalam tatapannya. Sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru, hanya dialah yang pertama kali aku tatap dari sekian banyaknya murid baru, dan hanya dia yang dapat menenggelamkanku dalam onyx indahnya. Haish! Bicara apa aku ini.

Sungmin POV END

Aku menemukanmu, aku sudah menemukan mu! Sekian lama kita berpisah dan tak bertemu, Akhirnya sekarang usaha ku tak sia – sia. Aku sudah menemukanmu. Kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang. Wajah yang imut, pipi yang chubby dan mulus, badannya yang berisi, tak lupa pula bibir kemerahan yang sangat mengundangku untuk menciumnya. Aaaaahh.. kenapa kau sangat menggoda sekali Lee Sungmin. Ku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku, hanya milikku!

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Kemarilah.. sedang apa di jendela terus. Memangnya kau sedang lihat apa ?" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Kyuhyun

"Ah.. tidak. Mari kita teruskan tugas tambahannya.."

Kyuhyun POV END

Normal POV

"Pelajaran sudah selesai. Aku hanya perlu menunggu Kyuhyun dan memberinya sedikit nasehat. Sepertinya aku bisa pulang lebih awal dan bisa pergi kencan dengan kekasihku.." Gumam seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi di suatu ruangan yang terlihat seperti kantor.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

'Kekasihku' Batin namja itu.

KLIK !

From : Kim Young Raa

Mianhae Oppa aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan, lebih baik kita berpisah saja ya . kita jarang sekali bertemu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan kau menelantarkan aku. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini. Terimakasih untuk 2 bulan ini, aku senang sudah mengenalmu. Annyeong, Young Raa

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI ?!" Teriak namja itu ketika selesai membaca pesan yang ia dapakan dari kekasihnya.

"Meminta putus lewat pesan? Untuk apa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak tau sopan santun seperti itu, Sungmin songsaengnim,?" Ucap Seseorang yang sudah sendari tadi berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berada di sini ?" Tanya Sungmin kaget

"Aku sudah mengetuk ruangan ini berkali – kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, ya sudah aku masuk saja," Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di tempat itu. Ia terlalu fokus dengan pesannya, sampai – sampai Kyuhyun datang pun ia tak tahu.

"Mengintip pesan orang lain, huh! Dimana sopan santunmu Kyuhyun – sshi?" Gertak Sungmin.

"Mianhaeyo Songsaengnim.."

Keadaan menjadi aneh ketika Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan onyx hitam kelamnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan ketegangan ini. Bukankah kedatangan Kyuhyun ke kantor karena undangannya, untuk menanyakan dan menasehati Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Okei, Daripada mempermasalahkan hal yang tak penting, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sungmin tenang. " Kenapa kau tak mengisi lembar ujiannya? Padahal kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pelajaran guru lain 'kan,?" Lanjut Sungmin mulai membuka topic pembicaraannya.

Kyuhyun tak segera memjawab. Ia masih tetap diam dan semakin tajam menata Sungmin. terlihat tatapan kesal di mata itu. Bukannya cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia malah berbalik memunggungi Sungmin berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi ia berhenti di depan aquarium kecil yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk.

"EH?! Tung – Kyuu.." Teriak Sungmin panik ketika melihat perubahan kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu tidak Songsaengnim, Lembar kosong itu merupakan protes kecilku padamu Sungmin songsaengnim,!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus – elus aquarium itu.

"Eh ?!"

BRAK!

Secara tiba – tba Kyuhyun melempar aquarium itu ke arah Sungmin dan pecah tepat di tembok tempat Sungmin berdiri. Ikan berjatuhan, pecahan kaca bertebaran, juga baju dan ponsel Sungmin yang basah karena terkena percikan air dari aquarium itu.

'Apa yang terjadi,?' Batin Sungmin

"Ups.. Mianhae Songsaengnim. Gara – gara aku tak sengaja melempar aquarium itu, ponsel mu sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi ya,? Begitu pula dengan email dari kekasih Songsaengnim tadi, maafkan ketidaksopananku Sungmin songsaengnim,?"

"A-apa – apaan kau?! –"

GREP !

Chuupp~

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya, mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir merah bershape M milik Sungmin. menghisap dan menjilat bibir itu. Seakan candu yang tak akan ada akhirnya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin kaget, ia hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tanpa harus membalas ciuman itu. Dengan sangat posesif, Kyuhyun melumat dan menguasai bibir Sungmin. ditekan – tekan tengkuk Sungmin agar ciuman mereka semakin rapat da sulit dilepaskan. Lidah Kyuhyun juga tidak tinggal diam, ia menekan – nekan bibir Sungmin yang masih tertutup rapat seakan enggan memberi izin untuk Kyuhyun mengeksplorasi didalamnya.

"Eunghh.." Sungmin melenguh dan lemas. Bibirnya akhirnya terbuka, ia menyerah ketika mendapat serangan tiba – tiba dari Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung melesakkan lindahnya untuk segera menar didalam goa hangat Sungmin. mengabsen semua penghuni seakan memberi salam pembukaan dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

PLAK!

"SUDAH CUKUP! LANCANG SEKALI KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!" Bentak Sungmin dan mengakibatkan ciuman panasnya mesti terlepas.

Sungmin benar – benar geram dan kesal pada muridnya yang satu ini. Berani – beraninya melakukan hal tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang Songsaengnim dan murid di ruang guru. Untung saja ruangan sudah sepi, jika saja masih ada satu atau dua orang dan melihat kejadian tadi. Mau di kemanakan harga dirinya, mengingat Sungmin seorang namja normal dan seorang Songsaengnim yang harusnya jadi panutan untuk para muridnya.

"Hahahahaha.. Tangan Songsaengnim gemetaran loh, sifat pemarahmu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, MING."

'Dulu? Ming? Apa yang di maksud dengan dulu? Dan kenapa dia bisa tau nama kecilku' Batin Sungmin berfikir.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hai - hai kembali dengan fic remake gaje buatan aku xD**

**fic kedua di rated M -_- saya tidak yakin untuk selalu menulis di rated M. tapi saya suka fic KyuMin yang berated M -_-*yadong**

**walau pun masih bnyak typo yang bertebaran, mohon di maklumi karna saya masih sangat amatiran xD *ngeles**

**kritik yang membangun juga sangat saya butuhkan ^^**

**semoga suka sama prolog di fic ini. walaupun sebenarnya berniat sekali buat bikin sequel dari fic kemaren. tapi mohon bersabar, semoga semua rencana berjalan lancar. xD *plak**

**aku tunggu respon baik dari kalian ^^**

**jika ada yang berniat melihat lanjutannya, bisa klik kotak kecil di bawah tulisan ini yang bertuliskan "RIVIEW' xD**

**jika ingin bertanya sesuatu, bisa lewat PM ^^**

**untuk SILENT READER, semoga KyuMin membukakan pintu hatinya dan berbelaskasih memberikan RIVIEW penyemangat untuk saya *ngemis xD**

**udah ahh, banyak omong *ditimpuk reader**

**Terimakasih dan semoga berjumpa lagi di chapter 2 ^^/***

**LAST**

**R n R PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Love Me!**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah milik Haruko Kurumatani tapi FF ini adalah REMAKE milik saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahahaha.. Tangan Songsaengnim gemetaran loh, sifat pemarahmu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, MING."

'Dulu? Ming? Apa yang di maksud dengan dulu? Dan kenapa dia bisa tau nama kecilku' Batin Sungmin berfikir.

Sungmin mulai berfikir keras ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang sering menyebutnya 'Ming'. Tapi apa mungkin dia adalah...

"Cho Kyunnie...jangan – jangan kamu Cho Kyunnie yang dulu pernah tinggal di sebelah rumahku ya,?"

GREP!

Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin. mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan mulai berkata. "Tepat! Aku senang sekali Ming."

"Aduh!" Pekik Sungmin kesakitan ketika tangan Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram bahu Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggumu sampai kau memanggilku terlebih dahulu, tapi ternyata tidak bisa," Kata Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram tanyanya di bahu Sungmin. membuat Sungmin mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduh! Sakit Kyuhyun-sshi! Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku!" Bentak Sungmin.

"Tapi tidak aneh sih jika kau tak mengenaliku. Nama ku bukan Cho Kyunnie, tapi Cho Kyuhyun. Itu nama kecilku dan kau tak mengetahui nama asliku pantas saja kau tak mengenaliku." Lanjut Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan erangan ksakitan Sungmin karena ulahnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi... sakiiiittt!"

"8tahun yang lalu, aku langsung pindah meninggalkanmu karena urusan pekerjaan Appaku. Kau tau? Aku sangat kesepian karena tak adanya kau di sisiku. Ditambah lagi aku tak bisa menghubungimu,"

"Aduhh!"

"Aku... ingin sekali menemuimu. Aku terus mencarimu dan akhirnya ku temukan juga. Aku mengejarmu sampai ke sekolah ini. Kau tau Ming, aku mencintaimu sejak 8tahun yang lalu, Sangat mencintaimu. Semua pencarianku selama ini tidak sia – sia, aku menemukanmu dan akhirnya aku menangkapmu. Tidak akan pernah ku biarkan siapapun menyentuh dan melukai Sungmin-ku!" Kata Kyuhyun telak seraya mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut. Sungmin sulit bergerak, ia pasrah akan perlakuan Kyuhyun ini. Ia masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia sekarang sadar, selama ini Sungmin selalu merasakan seseorang memandangi tubuhnya dan sekarang Sungmin tau ternyata itu adalah tatapan milik Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda aneh dengan mata onyx misterius.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi di ruang guru, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Walaupun dengan rasa bingung yang mengganjal hatinya. 'Apa maksudnya sejak itu dia terus menyukaiku sampai sekarang?' Batin Sungmin berfikir.

Dulu Kyunnie-nama kecil Kyuhyun- adalah anak yang manis, pendiam dan juga lemah. Sungmin selalu bermain dengan Kyunnie karena Kyunnie sangat menggemaskan. Ia selalu berjalan di samping Sungmin dengan tangan menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Kyunnie selalu menangis jika ditinggalkan Sungmin untuk sekolah. Padahal, sore sudah bisa bertemu lagi. Sebenarnya Kyunnie salah mengartikan rasa kagum menjadi perasaan cinta.

8tahun adalah bukan waktu yang sebentar, Kyuhyun selalu mencari Sungmin. siapa sangka Kyunnie yang dulu berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Pemuda tinggi yang penuh karisma juga memiliki kemisteriusan yang tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ming.. aku tidak ingin pergi jauh. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu." Rengek seorang namja kecil berbalut pakaian biru.

"Jangan menangis.. Kyunnie kan laki – laki." Ucap orang yang disebut 'Ming' tadi.

"Habisnya... aku sangat menyukaimu Ming."

"Aku juga Suka Kyunnie," Ucap Sungmin seraya mengelus kepala Kyunnie.

"Benarkah itu Ming,?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu jika sudah besar nanti, maukah jadi pengantinku,?"

"Boleh, Aku janji.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tukar cincin. Aku akan menjemputmu jika sudah besar nanti. Janji ya, kamu tidak boleh lupa!" Ucap Kyunnie sambil menyerahkan 2 cincin kecil dengan ukiran bunga sakura di tengahnya.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Sungmin terbangun ketika bunyi gaduh yang berasal dari jam wekernya. Ia melihat kesekeliling apartemennya dengan nafas yang terengah. Ia bermimpi, memimpikan Kyunnie kecil. Memflashback kembali masa – masa di mana mereka mengikat janji untuk saling bersatu.

Sungmin ingat, dengan jelas Sungmin mengingatnya. Kyunnie yang sangat menginginkan Sungmin untuk jadi pengantinnya dan sekarang Kyunnie hadir dengan postur yang berbeda. Menagih janji yang terlanjur Sungmin ucapkan. Cincin berukir buka sakuralah yang menjadi saksi ucapan mereka berdua. Tapi, dimana cincin itu? Cincin mainan yang Kyunnie berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjang Sungmin menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Menggenggam buku di tangan kanannya serta mata tertuju kearah depan. Sungmin melihat sesosok namja tinggi bermata kelam berjalan kearahnya. Tersenyum misterius seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin songsaengnim," Sapa namja itu ketika berpapasan dengan Sungmin.

"pagi.." Jawab Sungmin ketika mereka sudah berhadapan."Kau datang pagi sekali Kyuhyun-sshi," Lanjut Sungmin.

"iya.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin di tempat itu.

TRUK!

Sungmin mendengar sesuatu tejatuh disampingnya ketika Kyuhyun melewatinya.

"Tu-tunggu Kyuhyun-sshi.. kau mnejatuhkan sesuatu," Teriak Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun karena ia yakin jika Kyuhyunlah yang menjatuhkan benda itu.

Diraihnya benda kecil itu dan diambil seraya menatap tak percaya. Benda berukuran kecil yang berukirkan bunga sakura tak lupa rantai yang sudah berkarat tapi tak menutupi bentuk indah dari benda itu. Benda yang selama ini jadi kunci perjanjian mereka. Cincin.

"Maaf, gomawo..karena kemarin rantainya terputus, terpaksa aku menyimpannya di saku celanaku. Lebih baik memang harus di perbaiki ya.." Kata Kyuhyun dengan segera meraih benda kecil itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"...Kau, tidak boleh membawa perhiasan kesekolah.."

"Songsaengnim tidak mengenakan apa – apa ya ?"

"Eh,?"

"Apa cincin yang ku berikan hilang Ming,?" Tanya Kyuhyun sendu seraya meraih dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Menautkan tanganny ditangan Sungmin untuk saling menggenggam.

"Kyu – Eh – "

Sungmin terkaget ketika tangan Kyuhyun menarik jari manisnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Menggigit jari manis itu dan meninggalkan luka yang mungkin tidak akan hilang. Darah menetes, Sungmin mengerang sakit.

"Kyu – Aaaah sakit Kyu! Lepaskan! He-Hentikan Kyu.. Aaaahh! Ini sakit!" Erang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangan Sungmin dari mulutnya. Menatap sendu luka melingkar di jari manis Sungmin.

"...Aaah, jadi luka ya,? Tapi, ini semua salahmu. Karena kau sudah menghilangkannya, Lho,!"

"Le-lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Sungmin seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sungmin kesal, Sungmin jengkel. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mematung menatapnya. Salah siapa ia menggigit tangan Sungmin. itu sakit dan Sungmin berniat segera mengobati lukanya dengan pergi ke UKS.

'Apa – apaan anak itu. Dia pasti sudah gila! Tapi... tidak ku sangka cincin itu masih terus dibawanya sampai sekarang. Rantainya sudah terlihat tua dan berkarat. Tapi cincinnya tetap terjaga. Itu sebuah bukti jika ia menjaganya dengan baik,' batin Sungmin tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

"Guru UKS sedang keluar ya. Lukanya harus segera ku obati. Sebelum terasa semakin sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang anak itu pikirkan sih! Menggigit tanganku, inikan sakit," Gumam Sungmin bermonolog di ruang UKS.

Sungmin berniat mengobati luka itu sendiri. Luka yang diberikan Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti cincinnya yang hilang. Saat Sungmin sudah membuka lemari obat dan menyentuh antibiotik, secara tiba – tiba pintu UKS terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi bermata kelam sedang menatap geram kearah Sungmin.

"Padahal aku sengaja memberi pengganti cincin itu, tapi kau mau menghilangkannya? Jarimu tidak boleh diobati, Ming!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar dan menatap dingin kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau, bicara apa? Jaga sikapmu Kyuhyun-sshi. Lagipula aku guru dan kau murid. Walaupun berbuat seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menjawabmu. Kalau sudah mengerti, silahkan kembali ke kelasmu," Kata Sungmin dingin dan kembali memunggungi Kyuhyun seraya meneruskan pencarian antibiotik di lemari obat.

BRUAK!

Kyuhyun mengacak – acak lemari obat itu. Menghancurkan semua botol obat sampai pecah dan berantakan. Sungmin kaget, ia membelalakan matanya seakan tak percaya melihat perilaku keterlaluan muridnya ini.

"He-hentikan Kyuhyun-sshi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia berbalik menatap Sungmin dan berjalan kearah Sungmin. menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya seakan menunjukan kekesalannya terhadap Sungmin.

SREETT!

Diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin kedalam gendongannya, membawanya ke tempat tidur yang biasa digunakan para murid untuk beristirahat, dan direbahkan secara kasar tubuh Sungmin di kasur tersebut.

"Sudah ku bilang! Jari mu tidak boleh diobati , kan?!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membawa tubuhnya merangkak di ranjang tersebut. Mendekat kearah Sungmin, dan menghimpit tubuh kecil Sungmin.

"He-hentikan Kyu..Aaahhh," Desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berhasil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa aneh saat merasakan Kyuhyun di lehernya. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali, hanya ada nafas yang sedang menghirup harum tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyu-kyuhyun.." Paanggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya, disandarkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin. menghirup wangi vanilla yang sangat melekat ditubuh Sungmin. ini benar – benar candu tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ming.. pasti kau menganggapku gila ya,? Kau juga pasti menganggap rasa cintaku selama 8tahun ini hanya bentuk kekaguman saja ,? Aku pun begitu, dan seharusnya begitu. Tapi, jika aku memikirkan berapa banyak lelaki yang sudah menyentuhmu, menyentuh kaki, tangan, dada, tubuh, dan bibirmu selama terpisah dariku selama ini, jika memikirkan itu, aku bisa gila Ming! Aku bisa gila!" Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi seraya menatap sendu mata foxy Sungmin.

Sungmin tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menatap tak percaya namja yng sedang berada diatas tubuhnya ini. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap mata onyx kelam itu. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan dimata itu, dan ia pun tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini padanya. Kyuhyun hampir menangis, seperti yang sering dilakukannya ketika masih kecil.

"Kenapa aku tak mencarimu lebih awal? Kenapa aku tidak terlahir lebih cepat? Kenapa kita harus terpisah? Kenapa, kenapa selama ini aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu? Kalau itu bukan yang dinamakan cinta, LALU APA?!" Teriak Kyuhyun bertanya – tanya pada Sungmin." Beritahu aku, Songsaengnim.." Lanjut Kyuhyun langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat dingin.

Sungmin masih tidak bisa menjawab. Ia masih tetap diam dan menutup rapat mulutnya. Jika ia menjawab pun, ia harus jawab apa? Sungmin lebih tua 2tahun dari Kyuhyun. Ketika mereka berpisah, Kyuhyun masih berumur 10 tahun. Mereka berpisah 8tahun lamanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam Sungmin songsaengnim,?"

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ditubuh Sungmin. menghimpit tubuh mungil Sungmin diantara ranjang UKS dan dirinya. Ia pun semakin menatap intens namja mungil dibawahnya. Memberikan tatapan yang tak akan bisa dihindari oleh Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Ia merasakan getaran aneh dari mata kelam itu. Ia semakin tenggelam dan sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. merapatkan tubuhnya dan sedikit demi sedikit menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. tap,...

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Apa ini? Berantakan sekali! Perbuatannya siapa,?" Teriak seseorang dari arah luar restroom.

Kyuhyun yang sadar ada orang selain mereka diruangan tersebut pun akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Park songsaengnim sudah datang ya,?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya. Setelah itu kau keluarlah dari ruangan ini,!" Ucap Sungmin ketus seraya beranjak turun dari ranjang tersebut.

GREP!

Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin pun jatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan posisi Sungmin memunggungi Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun langsung melingkar telak didada Sungmin dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam erat paha Sungmin yang masih mengenakan celana dinasnya.

"Se-sedang apa kamu,? Lepas!" Protes Sungmin dengan suara kecil.

"Aku tidak masalah jika Songsaengnim mengeluarkan suara. Tapi bagaimana jika ketahuan? Apa Songsaengnim tidak keberatan? Aku sih tidak ap – apa," Kata Kyuhyun santai seraya menggerakan tangannya yang berada di paha Sungmin. Mengusap – usap bagian luar paha tersebut.

"Le-lepaskan aku Kyuhh..aahh"

"Oh iya, apa Songsaengnim tau julukan yang mereka berikan untukmu,?" Ucap Kyuhyun santai masih dengan tangan yang meraba – raba paha Sungmin.

"Nghh.."

"Katanya, walaupun Manis, dan menggemaskan, tapi Songsaengnim terlalu keras."

"Nghhh.."

"Soal yang kau berikan juga terlalu sulit. Yang mendapat nilai kecil juga diberi tugas tambahan. Tapi, sejak dulu sifatmu memang keras."

"Nghhh..nghhh.."

Sungmin semakin melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun beralih dari dada ke mulutnya. Memasukan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Sungmin yang sudah terbuka sendari tadi karena mendapatkan rangsangan dari perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi semuanya akan terkejut. Jika Songsaengnim melakukan hal seperti ini dengan muridnya,"

"Aaahh...Nghhh."

"Oh iya, aku punya ide bagus. Sebenarnya aku khawatir jangan – jangan ada murid lain yang menyukaimu juga. Tapi kalo tertangkap basah begini, semuanya akan tau kalau Lee Sungmin itu hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun seorang!"

"Eh,?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan semua tangannya ditubuh Sungmin. ia tersenyum seakan memiliki ide yang sangat bagus. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbalik dan berniat menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Tapi itu sia – sia.

"Maaf, aku yang telah menjatuhkannya.." Teriak Kyuhyun dari tempat mereka.

"A-apa yang.. KAU – ! haish!" Ucap Sungmin frustasi.

"Eh, ada seseorang disana?" Tanya seseorang dari luar restroom

Kaki itu berjalan dan semakin menjdekat kearah restroom. Sungmin semakin panik. Tapi Kyuhyun,?

"Ah.. ketahuan deh." Ucap Kyuhyun santai dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Ja-jangan bodoh! Lepaskan aku." Bisik Sungmin kesaL.

"Tidak boleh.."

"Apa kamu sakit,?" Teriak dari arah luar yang semakin mendekat.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya,?" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara kecil. Sungmin sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun tapi, ia tidak bisa melawan. Ia harus apa?

"Kyunnie..!" Kata Sungmin seraya berbalik dan menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ah.. Ekspresimu barusan bagus sekali lho, Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencium bibir Sungmin secara tiba – tiba. Mengulum bibir plum manis itu secara kasar dan memonopoli hanya untuknya sendiri.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai wajahmu yang sedang marah. Itu sangat menggemaskan dan membuatku horny," Ucap Kyuhyun di sela – sela ciumannya.

"Nghh..Kyuhh..Nghhh.."

"Ada apa disitu? Kalau tidak menjawab aku akan membuka tirainya." Ucap seseorang yang sudah siap membuka tirainya.

'Tidak Tidak! Bagaimana jika ketahuan?!' Batin Sungmin

.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continue~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyahahahahahaha akhirnya Update juga xD  
mianhae lama, karena banyak kerjaan akhir bulan ini #plak curhat**

**semoga ngerti sama alurnya yaa..  
.**

**.**

**makasih yang sudah mampir di chapter pertama.. ^^**

**kita absen dulu yaa xD**

**Thanks to my lovely reader :**

**nahanakyu, , Sunghyunnie, cottoncandyme,**

**dessykyumin, dha kyumi, Choi sila, chiikyumin, 137Line, ayachi casey, ammyikmubmik,**

**astia morichan, , Yumin Suhyun, Qniee love nest, Song Hye Hoon, desi2121, Guest, Guest, Rima KyuMin Elf, ,  
**

**HeeYeon, Cho Kyu Chely, ChoKyunnie, Me Naruto, KMS kyuminshiper , mingmiuu, MissELFVIP, fishyank, banananana, Park Min Rin, andin kyuminielf, **

**horsiwo, PumpkinSparKyumin, Kyurin Minnie, Qhia503, kyuminring, dincubie, kim eun neul, Guest, dian minimin, aii chan, Saeko Hichoru, nannaa **

**DANHOBAKMING1, nandaLJ137 , ChoJhiMin, dan YefahcloudsomniaKMS.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**makasih banyak untuk riviewnya *hug reader.  
**

**untuk sequel TMA ditunggu aja ne ^^  
**

**gamsah sama yngsudah baca n mampir..  
**

**sampai bertemu di CHAPTER 3 ^^/*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, Love Me!**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah milik Haruko Kurumatani tapi FF ini adalah REMAKE milik saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tidak Tidak! Bagaimana jika ketahuan?!' Batin Sungmin

SRETT!

Tirai terbuka, tapi dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung meniduran Sungmin dibawah selimut ranjang tersebut. Menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut sekaligus tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengkurap diatas Sungmin. ini pasti berat dan tentu pengap. Badan yang lebih kecil, ditindih oleh badan tinggi tegap seperti perawakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha menahan nafasnya agar tidak terlalu terengah. Karena sedikit pergerakan saja akan berakibat fatal untuknya.

"Apa kau yang memecahkan obat itu,?" Tanya seseorang Park songsaengnim pada Kyuhyun setelah membuka tirai restroom tersebut.

"Iya, maafkan aku.. kepalaku tiba – tiba pusing saat mengambil obat.." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Gawat! Kamu tidak apa – apa,?" Ucap panik Park songsaengnim.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa – apa,"

"Bagus kalau begitu, kau istirahatlah. Aku harus ke ruang guru lagi.."

Akhirnya Park songsaengnim pun pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di ruang itu lagi. Menyadari Sungmin yang hampir mati karena kukurangan oksigen juga karena ditindih Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sang penindih pun akhirnya membuka selimut itu dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun khawatir melihat nafas Sungmin yang terengah.

"Kau baik – baik saja Ming,?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya menyibakkan poni Sungmin.

Sungmin tak mengiyakan. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan jika ia baik – baik saja.

"Syukurlah Ming, aku khawatir terhadapmu."

**Sungmin POV**

Ketika ada celah untuk pergi, aku pun langsung pergi dan meninggalkan bocah itu di UKS. Aku langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat. Aku tak ingin jika sampai tertangkap lagi dan jadi masalah. Jika tadi sampai ketahuan bagaimana? Apa mungkin bocah itu suda h merencanakannya? Tapi, tetap saja kan menyebalkan. Apa dia mau membodohiku dengan menunjukan wajah menangis didepanku. Seakan menunjukan bahwa aku yang bersalah karena melupakannya. Mengatakan suka dan berbuat hal – hal seperti itu. Ck!

'Kalau itu bukan yang dinamakan cinta, lalu apa?'

DEG!

Tiba – tiba saja ucapan bocah itu terngiang di telingaku. Baru kali ini ada yang berkata dan menatapku sekuat tenaga seperti itu. Seakan menunjukan bahwa tak ada hal lain yang ia harapkan selain cintanya padaku. Aku merasakan ada perasaan yang mengerikan setelah ini. Ia sudah meng ikatku dan merasuk dalam tubuhku. Tap walaupun begitu, ia tetap murid dan aku guru. Perasaannya begitu meluap – luap karena ia masih muda. Karena itulah aku harus melupakan kejadian hari ini dan mulai menganggap ia hanya angin saja.

**Sungmin POV END**

Sungmin yang kalut dengan perasaannya, Sungmin yang sebal dengan tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun, akhirnya jengah dan pergi dari UKS setelah Park songsaengnim keluar. Sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Ketika sudah terlepas, Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Gerakan Sungmin akhirnya melambat ketika ia merasakan sakit dan ngilu di lingkaran jari manisnya. Ia tatap luka yang tak terobati itu. Luka yang sengaja dibuat Kyuhyun sebagai ganti cincin berukir sakura yang hilang. Lukanya terasa perih ketika keringat melewatinya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Setelah Sungmin pergi meninggalkanku di UKS, demi tuhan aku merasa hatiku hancur. Ia pergi dan menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya lenguhannya yang masih terdengar jelas di telingaku. Ku edarkan pandanganku pada kasur itu. Mataku sedikit menemukan bekas bercak kemerahan di seprai kasur itu. Aku ulurkan jari telunjukku untuk menyentuh bercak itu. Bercak merah darah milik Sungmin-ku.

Aku sentuh darah itu dan aku cium darah itu. Sangat wangi dan benar – benar manis.

Ming! Ming! Lee Sungmin!

Maafkan aku melukai jarimu dan mengakibatkan darahnya tak mau berhenti keluar. Tapi aku lakukan semata – mata hanya ingin mengecap mu hanya milikku seorang! Hanya milikku Ming! Milikku! Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin!

**Kyuhyun POV END**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa di hari selanjutnya Sungmin berjalan seoang diri di koridor sekolah. Membawa beberapa tugas remedial yang sudah selesai ia kumpulkan. Ia berniat untuk memeriksanya di ruang guru, tentu seorang diri. Tapi suasana hati Sungmin berubah ketika ia melihat sesosok aura hitam kelam dari mata seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Biar ku bantu," Tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap onyx kelam namja yang menawarinya bantuan.

"Tidak, terimakasih,"

Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di koridor itu, tapi sebelum Sungmin menjauh, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menarik dan menahan tangan Sungmin. sontak Sungmin berhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Luka mu, apa sudah tidak terasa sakit,Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin dengan tangan menggenggam jari Sungmin. matanya pun tak lepas dari luka itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimaksih sudah menghawatirkanku, tapi bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Songsaengnim. Jangan panggil Ming jika disekolah!"

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Lonceng tanda pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai, dan lonceng itu pula yang mengakibatkan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang karena mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang membuat hatinya remuk. Sungmin memintanya untuk tak memanggilnya 'Ming'? padahal dulu Sungmin sangat menyukai nama panggilan itu. Sungmin selalu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menyebutnya 'Ming'. Tapi sekarang?

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung seakan tak mempercayai jika Sungmin mengatakan hal itu sedingin mungkin. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap punggung Sungmin songsaengnim yang sudah menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Ming! Sungmin-ku!"

.

.

.

Siang ini adalah bagian Sungmin mengajar dikelas Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa Sungmin tak pernah merasa canggung setelah kejadian itu. Malahan Sungmin berusaha tak melihat Kyuhyun di kelasnya.

Kyuhyun sadar, dan Kyuhyun tau bahwa Sungmin tak menghiaraukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Kyuhyun jadi kalut dan kesal sendiri, dia membatin kenapa Sungmin tak melihat dan tak menatapnya. Padahal pandangan Kyuhyun tak pernah luput dari Sungmin. menyadari perubahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menekan pulpen yang ia pegang dan mengakibatkan pulpen itu patah.

BRUAGH!

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun menggebrag meja.

"Maaf, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku izin ke UKS,"

Kyuhyun memukul mejanya dan berdiri meminta izin ke ruang UKS. Perasaan ia begitu sakit saat mengetahui Sungmin berusaha menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun serasa mati rasa dan memilih mati saja jika Sungmin tak menatapnya lagi. Sungmin bagai penyemangat hidupnya. Tapi penyemangat hidupnya membuat ia sakit dan terjatuh.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Sungmin. meminta izin lebih dekat dan memandang namja manis yang paling ia cintai.

Sungmin sudah terkesiap bilamana Kyuhyun akan menyerangnya lagi di kelas. Ia menatap onyx itam itu dengan perasaan gugup. Tapi semua yang ia perkirakan salah. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya lembut dengan penuh cinta.

"Permisi Sungmin songsaengnim.."

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih shock tak percaya saat menyadari wajah itu melembut. Wajah yang selalu terlihat menyeramkan tiba-tiba melembut penuh kasih sayang. Sungmin merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ini hal yang tak pernah ia duga. Kyunnie yang menatapnya tadi, bukan Kyuhyun si namja pemaksa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari kelas pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang UKS untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya ia bukan tidak enak badan. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin melihat Sungmin tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin mengabaikan keberadaannya itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di pintu UKS, ia masuk dan mematung didalam ruangan itu. Ia masukan tangannya dan meraih sesuatu di kantong celananya. Mengambil benda kecil yang sangat berharga baginya. Dicium dan di usap benda kecil itu. Membayangkan wajah Sungmin ketika tersenyum padanya.

"Sungmin-ku jahat sekali sih. Sikapnya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Apa dia pikir semua akan selesai dengan menjadi guru dan murid? Dia terlalu menganggapku enteng."

BRUAGH!

Kyuhyun kalap, ia memukul pintu UKS itu. Ia hancurkan semua yang ada di UKS. ia benar – benar kesal saat memikirkan tingkah Sungmin yang tak pernah menganggapnya.

"TIDAK AKAN BERAKHIR KAN LEE SUNGMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan tangan tak berhenti mengubrak-abrik semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku begitu menderita ketika memikirkan dirimu selama 8 tahun ini Ming! Maafkan aku, kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi Lee Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun bersumpah akan menaklukan Sungmin, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terduduk di ruang guru. Ia masih memikirkan tatapan lembut itu. Tatapan Kyunnie yang sering menangis ketika di tinggalkan. Mata itu terlihat lagi di sosok Kyunnie yang dewasa. Sungmin merasa bersalah sudah mengabaikan Kyuhyun, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat nekad jika ia mengabaikannya. Tapi itu ia lakukan demi kebaikannya di sekolah ini.

Merasa pikirannya mulai kacau, Sungmin pun menggelangkan kepalanya dan meraih beberapa buku yang ada di mejanya. Membuka lembar perlembar halaman di buku itu. Sungmin merasa kaget ketika ada sesuatu yang tejatuh dari dalam buku itu. Selembar kertas tergeletak dilantai meja Sungmin. dengan sedikit membungkuk, Sungmin meraih lembaran itu dan membawanya ke meja kerja, membacanya dengan perlahan.

**'Aku menunggumu di Stasiun hari Minggu. Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau datang, Ming..'** isi surat itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang pun Sungmin tau jika surat itu berasal dari siapa. Cho Kyuhyun, ya.. namja pemaksa itu mengiriminya surat. Meminta Sungmin untuk datang menemuinya di stasiun hari minggu. Sungmin bersumpah, tidak akan pernah datang untuk menemui Kyuhyun di stasiun hari minggu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dimana semua orang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah seminggu penuh beraktivitas, termasuk Sungmin. ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti ada yang mengganjalnya. Ia pun terkadang duduk dan membaca buku. Tapi ada yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah apa Sungmin pun tak tau.

Sungmin melihat sebuah laptop yang tergeletak di atas meja, ia langsung menyambar laptop itu dan membukanya. Mencari hiburan agar ia tak merasa gelisah seperti ini. Tapi entah apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya, ia teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang pasti sedang menunggunya di stasiun. Ia membatin, apakah Kyuhyun akan menunggunya, apa Kyuhyun masih menunggu kedatangannya. Sungmin berusaha tak menghiraukannya, tak memikirkan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Hari semakin lama semakin siang, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, Sungmin gelisah ia setiap kali melirik jam yang ada didekatnya, tapi ia berusaha tak mengindahkan keberadaan jam itu.

Hari sudah semakin sore, langit sudah mulai gelap, Sungmin mulai khawatir terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan menemukan langit yang sudah menangis. Kota Seoul diguyur hujan lebat, Sungmin benar – benar memikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia pun dengan langkah pasti keluar dari apartemennya dan menyusul Kyuhyun. Membawa payung dan mantel tebalnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalanan yang becek karena hujan deras. Dengan tangan menggenggam payung ia membatin. Wajar saja ia menyusulnya, toh Sungmin guru dan Kyuhyun murid. Sungmin mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun karena status mereka, hanya itu alasan Sungmin mau menysul Kyuhyun.

Setelah lumayan lama berjalan, Sungmin pun sudah sampai di stasiun. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudaut. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun yang mirip dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang Sungmin khawatirkan karena ia ada muridnya.

Sungmin tidak marah karena tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana, ia memakluminya. Wajar saja Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada, karena sudah lewat 8 jam dari waktu janjian mereka. Tidak mungkin bocah itu masih menunggunya, batin Sungmin.

Dengan perasaan tenang dan sedikit bersalah, Sungmin pulang dengan tangan kosong.

.

.

.

"Hmmm.. basah deh. Hujan lebat sih wajar saja jika sebasah ini," Ucap Sungmin setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

Padahal Sungmin merasa sedikit kesal ketika tak menemukan bocah itu di stasiun. Walaupun tak ia tunjukan kekesalan itu. Selebat bayangan Kyuhyun lewat di otaknya. Apakah Kyuhyun menunggu sampai hujan dan dia pulang ketika Sungmin tak datang? Semua pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk di dadanya. Mestinya dengan begini Sungmin bisa membuat Kyuhyun menyerah. Entah lah, Sungmin bimbang.

Ia membuka kenop pintu itu dan mulai masuk ke apartemennya. Sedikit terkaget ketika membalikan tubuhnya melihat sesosok mata kelam sedang berdiri menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun ada di apartemen Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

BRUAGH!

Kyuhyun berlari kearah Sungmin. menerjang tubuh Sungmin dan menindihnya di lantai yang dingin. Mengunci tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa ? kenapa kamu bisa ada disini,?" Tanya Sungmin panik. Ia merasakan tak nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka sangat ramat dan benar – benar panas. Padahal di luar sedang hujan.

"Bicara apa kau..dari sejak pagi aku selalu di bawah apartemenmu, aku juga tadi melihatmu berjalan kearah stasiun dengan payung. Aku juga melihat wajahmu saat mengetahui aku tak ada di sana. Kau tau Ming, aku bahagia sekali saat melihat wajah sedihmu saat tak melihatku di stasiun tadi. Kau pasti sedih karena tak melihatku menunggumu kan?"

"Itu tidak Mung..."

"Manusia memang akan selalu marah kalau sudah tertangkap basah." Potong Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemenku,?" Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman ketika posisi mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Saling menggesek dan itu sungguh menggairahkan.

"Karena jika aku menunggumu di stasiun, kau akan berkata 'Pulang lah, sebagai guru aku mengkhawatirkanmu' yakan,? Kau tau Ming, aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu sebagai guru. Aku ingin melihat 'Sungmin-ku' yang bisa ku lihat selama 8thn ini." Dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin terdiam. Ia tak dapat membalas perkataan Kyuhyun yang tepat sasaran. Kenapa? Karena Sungmin pasti akan menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang sebagai guru yang mengkhawatirkannya, bukan sebagai Sungmin yang selalu Kyuhyun rindukan.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Ia meraih dan menautkan kelima jarinya di jari Sungmin. menggenggam tangan dingin Sungmin karena kehujanan tadi. Berusaha menghangatkan Sungmin.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin bersikap lebih lembut padamu karena sebagai ganti 8thn tanpa ada aku di sisimu." Kyuhyun menarik tanga Sungmin dan menciumnya. " Tapi, maafkan keinginanku yang berubah. Aku ingin melihatmu menangis dan marah karena aku. Mungkin aku memang tak tau siapa saja mantan – mantanmu. Lebih tepatnya aku tak mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin untuk sedikit mendekat kewajahnya. "Aku ingin, MENYIMPAN DIRIMU HANYA UNTUKKU DAN MILIKKU SEORANG, Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun telak di akhiri dengan ciuman yang sangat panas.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir berbentuk M itu. Menjilat dan memasukan seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya. Menyesap rasa manis yang tak akan pernah hilang dari bibir pouty itu. Sungmin tak bisa menolak, ciumannya begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan. Ia hilang kendali dan menerima saja serangan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menariknya ke belakang.

"AKH! Kyuhyun... TIDAK! AKH!" Jerit Sungmin kesakitan dan melepaskan ciumannya. Mata Sungmin mulai tak normal. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan benar. Semua pandangan menjadi utih dan lama kelamaan menggelap. Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Mataku perlahan terbuka, merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhku. Aku sedikit membalakan mataku ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada disamping ranjangku. Menatap ku yang sedang terikat. Ya, terikat. Ia mengikatku kemarin. Menarik tanganku kebelakang dan mengikatnya erat. Ini begitu menyakitkan dan sangat pegal. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut bibirnya tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Aaah.. ia memang tampan, tapi sangat gila.

"Selamat malam Ming. Kau sudah bangun,? Wajah mu cantik sekali ketika sedang tidur. Kau begitu menggairahkan. Ngomong – ngomong, sakit tidak,? Pegal tidak,?." Ucap nya seduktif.

"Apa yang membuatmu tetap menyukaiku selama 8thn ini,? Bukankah banyak siswi yang manis di sekolah. Bukan namja seperti aku yang kau kejar.!"

"Apa ya...aku sendiri tak tau kenapa bisa tergila – gila seperti ini padamu. Itu juga hal yang ingin sekali ku ketahui, Ming. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tak mengiraukannya karena yang terpenting hanya ada kau dihatiku." Kyuhyun menciumkulagi. Lebih lembut lebih berperasaan. Ini menghangyutkan ku.

"Nghhh...Eunghhh" Aku mengerang nikmat. Dia memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulutku. Mengabsen semua penghuni seperti memperkenalkan diri. Aaah, aku mendesah menikmati permainannya.

"Nghhh..."

"Ming..."

"Nghhh.. Nghhh"

"Ming..."

"Nghh..."

Hentikan.. kumohon hentikan ini. Jangan menciumku selembut ini.

"Nghh.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibirku. Membiarkan aku bernafas karena terengah. Ini benar – benar menggoda. Ciumannya bisa membuatku keluar tanpa harus bermain.

"Hei Ming..kakimu kedinginan ya,?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kakiku. Mendekatkan jari – jari kakiku ke bibirnya.

"Jangan Kyuh.."

Aku memprotes saat ia menjilati semua sela – sela di jari – jari kakiku.

"Ngh.. Kyuh! Jangan jilati kakiku..nghh.."

Kyuhyun terus saja menjilatinya, padahal aku sudah melarangnya. Sesuatu membasah dan mulai terbentuk. Aku tragsang akan sentuhannya. Ya tuhan.. ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa aku terangsang hanya dengan jilatan dan sentuhannya saja. Ini benar – benar menjijikan. Tubuhku menjijikan.

"Nghh...Kyuhhyuunnhhh.."

"Aku.. sangat menyukaimu Ming.." Ucapnya disela – sela jilatannya. Ini geli dan sangat panas. Seperti ada yang menggelitik diperutku. Aaaah.. au tak kuasa lagi.

"Suka.. Aku suka sangat suka dirimu Ming.."

"Ahh.."

Kyuhyun menaikan intensitas jilatannya. Ia menjilat semua permukaan kakiku. Sedikit demi sedikit ia juga menurunkan celana panjangku. Memperlihatkan boxer putih yang menjadi pembungkus si kecil. Ia menjilati kakiku, pahaku, dan semuanya. Ini terasa menggairahkan dan bisa membuatku hilang kendali.

"Nghh.. jangan Kyuuhh.."

"Suka.. Aku suka kau Ming.."

Ia memperlakukanku tak seperti bisa. Ia memanjakanku. Ia membuatku gila dengan rangsangannya. Aku memohon padanya untuk bersikap kasar, tapi ia tak mendengarkan permintaanku. Ia semakin melanjutkan kegiatannya meraba dan menjilat seluruh tubuhku. Kemeja ku pun sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan nippleku yang sudah menegang hebat. Ia menyentuh dan menyentilnya lalu mengecupnya sedikit tanpa menghisap dan menjilat.

Ia terus menyuarakan dan meneriakan perasaan sukanya padaku. Mengatakan begitu sangat mencintaiku tanpa memberhentikan jilatannya ditubuhku. Kalau begini terus, aku takut.. aku takut perasaannya masuk kedalam hatiku. Selain itu karena aku guru dan dia murid. Ia juga 2thn lebih muda dariku.

Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan Kyuhyun. Kumohon jangan sebut namaku dengan nada selembut itu. Aku bisa gila dan tak dapat menahan semuanya.

**Sungmin POV END**

.

.

.

** ~To Be Continue~**

.

.

.

.

Hau.. hau...

akhirnya update juga . #ditimpuk reader

mianhae ne untuk segala keterlambatan, segala typo dan segala hal yang berantakan dari FF ini. jika ada yang tidak berkenan, reader sekalian boleh bashing saya dengan sesuka hati anda. saya terima karena saya sangat NEWBIE dan masih butuh bimbingan ^^

.

.

ngerti ga sama jalan ceritanya?

aku bikin Kyu serem ya?mianhae, dikomiknya karakter cowo emang sangat posesif banget. -_- semoga reader suka ya sama Kyu yang psyco _

.

.

gomawo sama yang sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca da meriview Fic abal ini ^^

aku senang looh ^^ aku juga berterimakasih sama yang sudah baca ga riview tapi mengikuti cerita ini ^^ makasih bnyak ne *peluk hangat.

.

.

absen sama yang udah mampir yuuuk dichap 2 kemarin ^^

.

.

Thanks to :** fishyank, DANHOBAKMING1, Momoshfly2401, nannaa, desi2121, chiikyumin, , fitriKyuMin, Guest, Miyoori29, MissELFVIP, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, reaRelf, , nahanakyu, 333LG, maria8, kyuminring, 137Line, Me Naruto, kim eun neul, Rosa Damascena, Qhia503, ChoJhiMin, fifian160, HeeYeon, revaelf, kyumin4ever, nandaLJ137, ammyikmubmik, Choi sila, dessykyumin, Qniee love nest, Fariny, horsiwon, astia morichan, Adelia Santi, ChoKyunnie, Kyurin Minnie, , Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Saeko Hichoru, Guest, Kara Choi, Fishy, mingmiuu, dan sun young.**

**.**

**ada yang ga kesebut,? boleh protes ^^**

**.**

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU BACA, HATUR NUHUN ^^**

**SEMOGA BERTEMU LAGI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ^^ PAI PAI *poppo KyuMin .**


End file.
